


Always, always

by simplegift96



Series: Carmilla Secret Santa [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla Secret Santa 2016, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplegift96/pseuds/simplegift96
Summary: Carmilla knows that, no matter what, Laura would always be there for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My Secret Santa gift for tanjagraf on tumblr :)
> 
> It's awfully vague and kind of out there, I guess? My original idea was of this princess/lady-in-waiting fic that I've mentioned to tanjagraf buut that needed more time to develop than what I had so this happened instead. Despite that, I hope you all enjoy it and Happy Holidays to all!

Carmilla sat perched on a thick tree branch, the soft winter breeze bringing chills up her arms and caressing her hair. She looked out towards the setting sun as its rays painted the forest floor before her in hues of red, orange and pink. It was early yet in the evening but the winter season has always called for more darkness during the day, bringing with it the early slumber of so many creatures as the whole world prepared for the following season where life and colour could finally blossom. Throughout her childhood, Carmilla has always enjoyed viewing the sunset from the window sill on the upstairs library. It provided the best view of the entire backyard while bringing her the solitude that she badly craved. Mother had always nagged her about her lack of social skills, insisting that she learn how to socialise properly.

 _“You are the daughter of a CEO, darling. You cannot live your life being a recluse.”_ Mother would often say.

Oh, how she hated it.

She heard a distant howl as a wolf called for its pack as the last of the sun rays glittered across the horizon. If only her mother could see her now, Carmilla thought. She let out a huff of laughter as she imagined the disapproving frown that would undoubtedly mar her mother’s face. Honestly, she could hardly care less.

The jarring crunch of dead leaves beneath Carmilla alerted her to an oncoming presence. Moments later, she heard numerous grunts and quiet curses as the person proceeded to climb up the tree. A small smirk graced Carmilla’s lips as the person cursed once more before plopping themselves down beside her, the additional weight causing the tree branch to bend slightly.

“Hey.”

A small huff of breath. “Hey, Cupcake,” Carmilla drawled.

A few moments of silence.

“So, is this a new hobby of ours now?” Laura asked, both of her legs swinging freely back and forth.

“What do you mean?” Carmilla turned to face her companion, slight confusion colouring her features.

“I mean climbing trees. Is this going to be a thing now? I mean, I wouldn’t necessarily mind it, to be honest but I’m not sure how much longer this tree branch could support both of us,” Laura elaborated, shifting herself so as to get more comfortable on the tree branch. “Though, I have to admit, the view is spectacular from up here,” she added, glancing around her.

“It is,” Carmilla agreed, her tone equal parts awed and melancholy.

“Hey,” Laura said gently, angling her body slightly to face Carmilla, placing a hand over Carmilla’s, “You’re here; you’re safe, okay?”

Carmilla shook her head slightly as if to get rid of any lingering thoughts. It was stupid to think about what she left behind when she knew that leaving was the best option. Still, it was difficult to simply forget about the life that she led before. But Laura… Laura is _here_ with her; Laura is _safe_ and she was right beside her. Despite the odds, Laura remained by her side. She fought for Carmilla and she never once wavered. Carmilla knew in her gut that, no matter the circumstances, Laura would never leave her. It was a surreal thought – to be so sure that this person, who was once such a stranger in Carmilla’s life, would give her life for Carmilla.

“I know,” Carmilla voiced, certainty evident in her tone.

Laura smiled reassuringly, squeezing Carmilla’s hand even more. “Good.”

A few more minutes of silence passed, the two women enjoying the other’s company as they watched the day blend into night, the air growing colder and colder still as the moon made its way further up the sky. Despite the early hour, the forest seemed prepared to slumber and call it a night, ready to greet yet another day.

Laura, unable to remain quiet for too long, began humming a simple tune, her legs continuing their methodical swinging back and forth, back and forth, the motion almost providing an odd sort of comfort for Carmilla, Laura’s gentle humming lulling her to sleep. Eventually, when the weather became much too cold for the two women, they made their slow trek back down the tree and headed off towards the camp they had set up.

Laura drew closer and closer to Carmilla as they neared their camp as if unable to remain apart for too long. Their hands remained intertwined together, both refusing to let go unless necessary.

Later, in the dead of the night, as they caught their breaths and slowed their heartbeats, one crashing atop the other, Carmilla’s worries and messy thoughts of what was and what would be would creep into the peaceful calm of the night, leaving Carmilla breathless and shaken and disorientated and _stop, stop, stop it._ But Laura would be there - would _always_ be there - cocooning Carmilla within her arms, her warmth a welcome presence. As Carmilla learns to breathe again and _you’re okay, you’re alright_ , Carmilla would think, fuck it. Whatever tomorrow might bring, she would welcome it with open arms. She was not alone anymore, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
